The Trip in the Cold Rain
by Black Shadow Fox Shaman
Summary: Tsunade has been sending Sakura on trips with all the single male ninjas. She finally got stuck with Kiba on a trip to Rain to dig for information on the Akatsuki. A lot of trouble greets them on their trip.


The Trip in the Cold Rain

The Trip in the Cold Rain

A/N: This isn't my normal pairing, but this is for a challenge.

Sakura cursed Tsunade for the hundredth time that day. She'd been sent on several different missions in the past three months with several different teams as their medic ninja. She was currently replacing Hinata for the time being considering the snowy eyed woman was getting married to Naruto soon. She was happy for her blonde headed brother. The annoyed medic nin knew exactly what the blonde headed Hokage was trying to do. Since Sakura wouldn't date willingly Tsunade was forcing her on teams with single guys trying to get her interested in dating. Most would think that she was still fawning over Sasuke. Honestly she'd give up on the stupid Uchiha the day they saw him in the Sound, and he tried to kill them.

"Hey Sakura!"

She head Kiba shout but it was too late. The tree headed of her made her stop suddenly. A loud groan escaped her as she rubbed her nose. Kiba started laughing out loud at her obvious pain.

"Kiba if you don't stop laughing at me I'm going to castrate you," she growled dangerously.

The inu nin was floored at Sakura's ability to pull off a good enough inu growl. He looked down at his partner. Akamaru had his head tilted to the side in confusion. They could convey emotions between each other without making a sound or a movement.

"Oh come on Sakura lighten up we're a team now."

"Only for awhile Kiba."

"Make due with what you've got now."

"You know with each word that comes out of your mouth Kiba I want to beat you to death."

The inu nin grinned at the pink haired medic nin. He'd never admit out loud but he liked pushing her buttons. The two knew when not to push her to her breaking point but teasing her was a lot of fun.

"Let's not fight Sakura-chan."

He gave her his puppy dog eyes hoping that it would calm her down.

"Kiba you fail to realize your charm doesn't work on me."

Sakura sighed in annoyance. Part of her wished that Shino was here with her instead of the talkative inu nin. At the last minute the bug nin had to attend to family matters leaving her with Kiba. Akamaru barked at her to get her attention. Sakura sighed softly and patted the white dog on the head.

"We should get going."

He nodded his head and they continued on their trek. Their mission was to Rain. They were to scout out some Intel on rumors of the Akatsuki. The pair had been at it for two weeks thus far. They had very little to go on. A day ago Kiba caught a cold from getting drenched one too many times and not getting out of his clothes fast enough. It forced them to stop at a run down inn. Currently the inu nin was sleeping under layers of blankets as Sakura could manage. He was sleeping at the moments. Akamaru was sleeping across the threshold of the closed door incase of an attack. Sakura sat at Kiba's beside and stroked his sweat soaked hair. Occasionally small whimpers would escape Kiba and Akamaru responded in turn with his own sad whines. She replaced the body warmed cloth with a fresh cold rag to calm his high fever. Rubbing the bridge of her nose she sighed heavily. Reaching forward she removed the cold cloth and touched his forehead. His fever had gone down a bit but was still high. Knowing she shouldn't she pushed some of her healing chakra into his body trying to soothe his fever. She jerked when his bigger clawed hand clamped down on her wrist.

"Don't," he growled in warning.

His eyes were unfocused she could tell. The inu nin was fighting to stay awake.

"I'm trying to help Kiba."

"Don't waste Chakra. It will pass."

"Are all of you Inuzuka this stubborn?"

He grunted in agreement. Sakura rolled her eyes. She knew that she could heal him but she'd be weak for awhile. For some reason she felt something for the inu nin even if it wasn't anything beyond friendship.

"Both can't be sick."

"We're wasting time Kiba."

"Don't rush," he rasped which sent him into a coughing fit.

Sakura tisked and handed him a mug of green tea that she was going to make him drink when he woke. He sipped the hot liquid. A soft sigh escaped his lips as the tea did wonders on soothing his sore throat. The coughing fit subsided. The medic in her took the cup once he was done and pushed him back on the bed. Carefully she tucked him back in. When she was about ready to rise his hand caught hers. She looked at the exhausted inu nin curiously.

"Kiba?" she asked in confusion.

"Stay," he murmured.

Sighing softly she sat down on the side of the bed. His hand never released hers.

"Why do you ignore every guy who has interest in you?"

"What brought this up?"

"Tsunade is worried that you'll let yourself waste away without knowing what it's like to be in love."

Sakura laughed but there wasn't any humor in her tone. That made both inu and inu nin flinch at her tone.

"I figured it was something stupid like that."

"It's not stupid for Tsunade to worry about you. She doesn't want you to end up like her."

"I'll find someone eventually on my own. I don't need help."

"Sakura we're ninja, and we never know when our time will be up."

"I know that more than anyone Kiba."

"Can you honestly say that you loved someone truly and deeply?"

"Yes, I have."

"I don't mean childish infatuations."

Sakura glared at him as she jerked her hand from his grasp. She wanted to lash out at him. "Sasuke…"

"Sasuke couldn't love anyone but himself, and I realized it a long time ago. Yes, I can say that I loved someone once. He was too blind in his infatuations for someone else to realize my eyes were on him."

"Why not tell him?"

"You think I didn't try?"

"I guess Sasuke didn't listen too hard."

Reaching up she slapped him hard without chakra. Kiba looked at her in shock.

"I see that I was wasting my time believing in love existed, or that anyone could love me as I am."

She left the room with an angry threat to stay put. Sakura threw her hooded cape on and headed out into the rain. The miserable weather fit her mood perfectly. With the inu nin being sick and helpless made her realize how precious he was to her. She knew she liked maybe even loved him. Sakura sighed softly knowing it was going to be rough going from here on out. They had another month to go for Intel gathering before they could return to the Leaf. Some part of her couldn't wait for that day because she wouldn't have to work with Kiba that closely. She'd be able to throw herself back into her work at the hospital and not have to worry about stupid men. Somehow Sakura would convince her mentor to stop trying to hook her up with idiots that were only looking to get laid with no strings attached. Those she'd been stuck on missions with previously hadn't held a candle to the inu nin. He saw her for who she was and not because she had big breasts and a small ass.

Suddenly the brush of cold chakra made her freeze and all other thoughts vanished. She knew exactly who it was. Cursing her luck, she was about ready to run when he and his team appeared in front of her. The wind tossed their familiar cloaks. The red clouds danced across the black fabric. Swallowing hard she faced Sasuke knowing that he already knew it was her. His gaze was cold and empty like normal.

"Sakura."

"Sasuke."

Sakura knew that she wouldn't be able to take on all four of them by herself. This situation just went from bad to worse in seconds. She wished that Naruto was there with her. He'd help her take on the raven haired male. The entire tense moment was broken when someone spoke from behind Sasuke as she moved forward.

"Sasuke-kun," the red headed woman whined.

The pink haired medic ninja wanted to gag, another fangirl. Sakura felt pity for the woman because she wouldn't be able to see past Sasuke's looks to know that he'd never be able to love anyone but himself. For once she was glad that she'd been snapped from that fangirl faze when Sasuke tried to kill her.

"Shut up Karin," Sasuke snapped icily.

She fought the urge to snicker at Sasuke's rebuke. Karin saw it and leapt for her. Sakura rolled her eyes and used her chakra filled fist to send the red head into the wall beside them. The other two males were in awe, and Sasuke still had that cold look on his pale face.

"It seems that your fangirls follow you everywhere Sasuke."

He glared at her. It didn't faze her in the least. Once it would have made her cry but not anymore. In her own right she was a powerful nin from the Village Hidden in the Leaves. She wasn't going to allow this scumbag ex-teammate nukenin walk all over her anymore. She was the pupil of the Hokage herself and in more ways than one she'd surpassed her teacher. This snake wanna-be wasn't going to turn her heart inside out and then cut it to ribbons.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have more important things to do than bull shit with a couple of Nukenin."

She moved to walk past them but a cold hand clamped down on her arm as she pasted the raven haired Uchiha. Looking over her shoulder she started back at the last Uchiha. Focusing her chakra she was about ready to jerk his arm out of the socket, but he spoke first.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Then let me go."

His hand clamped down harder on her arm. She was about ready to knock him into the next week, but his eyes bled crimson. Sakura knew that this would end badly, but she was determined to prove that she could handle her own.

"The lady said to let her go Uchiha."

Sakura saw Kiba dripping wet leaning against Akamaru. She swore that he was glaring heated daggers at Sasuke.

"Get lost Inuzuka."

"I don't think so Uchiha," he snarled. "You're harassing my partner."

The pink haired medic nin noticed the small emotions flicker for a second then she just realized that he'd just taken that comment the wrong way. The tomoe in his eyes were spinning wildly as if the unflappable Uchiha was mad.

"Let her go Uchiha."

"Or what?" Sasuke taunted.

Sasuke's grip tightened on her arm. Sakura was tired of being in the middle of these two males. Without waiting for an invite she twisted her arm and swung at the Uchiha. He caught her hand in a tight grip.

"That wasn't very nice Sakura."

The way he rolled her name off his tongue sounded like a snake hiss and it made her stomach turn in disgust.

"What makes you think that you've deserved any niceties after what you've done?"

"This coming from the person that claim to have loved me."

"All your fangirls claim they love you, and you honestly take them seriously?"

"You're just like the rest of them."

Sakura laughed making the both of them look at her in confusion.

"You're such a vindictive creature Sasuke. What makes you think for a second given what you've done I'd forgive you?"

Before the Uchiha could reply Akamaru bit his leg making the Uchiha let her go. Pulling her first back and pushing chakra into it then she threw a punch at his jaw. A satisfied smirk crossed her features at the sound of bones cracking. Blood was dripping down his chin. He spit out a lot of blood before wiping the blood on his white sleeve. Sakura turned her back on the last member of her team and walked towards the sick inu nin.

"Come on Kiba we've over stayed our welcome."

Kiba smirked over his shoulder at Sasuke before following Sakura. They reached their room and began to pack their things knowing when morning came they'd have to book it out of Rain country. They concealed their chakra the entire time. Deciding that they need to get warm before they both got pneumonia or something equally worse, she let Kiba shower first. Sakura waited for her turn on the bed. Kiba came out dripping went in only a towel. Sakura couldn't help but stare at his lean muscular chest. Water slid down his tanned body. She was entranced by the crystal liquid sliding down his body.

"See something you like?" he teased.

Sakura was broken from her trance and got up. She walked past the inu nin and into the bathroom. Kiba cursed himself as she slammed the door behind her. Drying himself off quickly he dressed in his warmest clothes. He heard the water turn on then low muffled sobs. He knocked on the door.

"Sakura!" he called worriedly.

A loud crash made him start. Opening the door he found her unconscious on the floor, a senbon needle sticking out of her hip. Cursing their luck lately he removed the needle from her hip and scented out the poison. It smelled familiar. Sakura have given him special lessons on scenting out poisons and trained him to know the antidotes that were necessary for it. Ignoring the fact that she was completely naked in his arms he picked her up and carried her to the bed. Laying her down he scented the needle trying to figure out which poison it was. A soft swear escaped his throat as he went to her medical bag and pulled out her antidotes. Sniffing each liquid he picked out the one he needed. Going back to her side he leaned her against his shoulder and forced her mouth open. Carefully he poured the liquid down her throat hoping that he didn't choke her. Once he was sure that it was all down. He watched some color come into her cheeks. Knowing that she wouldn't like him viewing her naked. He grabbed one of his button down shirts and carefully put the shirt on. Kiba pulled a chair to her bedside and kept vigil over her. As he sat there he let his mind wander. He'd need to talk to Tsunade in hopes that he could get Sakura to train his entire family what she'd taught him. It would be useful in battle if a ninja got poisoned. An inu ninja could scent out the poison and tell the medics when they got there. Nodding his head he agreed that would be a good idea.

"Kiba?" he heard Sakura whimper after awhile.

He got up and moved closer to her.

"I'm here Sakura."

Her tired eyes slid open. Kiba winced at how red her eyes were. "Are you feeling all right?"

"Yeah, tired and sore though. What happened?"

"You were in the shower and I heard a crash. I came in and you were unconscious and poisoned."

"I guess those lessons helped you out didn't they?"

She was rubbing her head.

"Yes, they did. Sakura I was thinking."

He watched her carefully.

"About?"

"Could you teach the Inuzuka clan to do what you taught me? It might help out the medics to save the ninjas that could have been saved had they gotten the antidote in time."

"We can talk to Tsunade about it Kiba. She'll probably agree to allow it."

"You should rest Kiba. You're still sick."

Kiba realized there was only one bed. They'd taken turns who slept and who kept guard. The two of them needed rest. "Come one Kiba I don't bite."

"Sakura…"

He turned his head away. "I can't…"

Sakura looked at him in confusion.

"Kiba what is it?"

"Damn it Sakura I want you."

She was taken aback by his outburst. Her cheeks heated up under his heated gaze. "Sakura if I sleep next to you I don't know if I'll be able to control myself from taking you and marking you."

Sakura looked down at her clenched hands in her lap. She was shaking a bit.

"How long?" she asked softly.

He turned to face the window and leaned against the sill.

"How long what Sakura?"

"How long have you cared about me this much?"

"Years."

Sakura rose from the bed and moved towards the inu ninja. She ducked underneath his arms and came up between them so she could stare him in the eyes. Reaching up she cupped his face in her hands and got on her tip toes to place a soft kiss on his lips. Kiba was a bit shocked but deepened the kiss. The inu ninja picked her up and carried her to the bed. He nuzzled and nipped at her neck.

"You know what you ask of me?"

She nodded her head and bared her throat to him. Kiba turned his head away from the tempting picture she made standing there between his arms baring her throat to him in a submissive position. He wanted nothing more than to take her right then and there but he knew that now wasn't the time. She'd just gotten into a fight with Sasuke and in no state of mind to get into something like that.

"Kiba?"

"You need time to recover Sakura."

"I don't need…"

"Yes, you do."

She glared at him heatedly. Pushing him away she went to her bag and started getting dressed not caring that he was in the room. Kiba watched her dress trying to fight the nose bleed and drool that were threatening to escape. Watching her dress was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen thus far in his life. There was nothing more than he'd like to take her and throw her on the bed and make wild love to her but now wasn't the time. Sasuke was too close to discovering them.

"Sakura, Sasuke's too damned close and if I were to take you our chakras would be let loose and he'd know where we are."

"He already knows where we are. He's just biding his time to strike. I probably bruised his Uchiha ego with that strike."

Kiba laughed softly at her words.

"That was pretty cool. Just watching his head turn to the side as you broke his jaw."

"Bastard deserved it," she growled.

"I'll say."

He looked at his partner seriously. "Sakura."

She looked at him in confusion her anger melting away. He didn't know how to tell her what he wanted to tell her.

"Sakura I really care about you make no mistake about it."

Her eyes started to tear up already jumping to conclusions on what he was going to say to her.

"It's okay Kiba I know you don't feel the…"

Before she could finish what she was going to say the inu nin had her pinned against the wall and his lips glued to hers. One hand was buried in her pink locks and the other cupping her rear end. Sakura gasped at his wandering hands. His tongue met hers in a battle of dominance. Kiba's hips pushed against hers making her moan into their heated kiss. She pulled back from the kiss and gasped his name out loud. He grazed his fangs down her neck in affection. Kiba nipped and bit until a red mark formed on her shoulder.

"We need to wait until we get back before we complete this."

He saw that she was about ready to protest. "When we get back I'll make sure that you can't walk properly for awhile."

Sakura looked up at the seemingly goofy inu nin in surprise. He grinned at her one fang was poking out of the corner of his mouth.

"Come on my lady let's get some sleep before we head out tomorrow."

She nodded her head as she moved towards the bed. Sakura got under the covers and moved over so Kiba could join her. He was more than willing to snuggle with his intended mate. Kiba gently nuzzled her hair before drifting to sleep surrounded by her scent. Sakura soon followed finally feeling protected and loved in the arms of her inu nin. The next day held many promises for the two nins but they would fight their way to make sure that they're love continued until their end.


End file.
